


The Passionate Reaver to his Meat

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-15
Updated: 2005-02-15
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: The Reavers Want You!  To be their Valentine





	The Passionate Reaver to his Meat

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

The Passionate Reaver to his Meat

## The Passionate Reaver to his Meat

Come die with me and be my meat,  
Of you I'll make a special treat,  
You'll struggle, yell, scream, and cry  
As I rip and cut, munch and sigh. 

And we will set upon the ship,  
You cattle can't give us the slip.  
Your blood flows like rivers and falls, Which sounds, to us, like madrigals. 

And I will make of thee beds of skins  
Stuck together with shiny pins.  
A cap of scalps, and a kirtle  
Made from your dear cousin, Myrtle. 

A coat downed with the finest hair  
I'll pull and pluck till you're bare.  
Fair lined boots for the Black is cold, From the carcasses of your old. 

Why do you mew about escape?  
When your sweet flesh longs for rape.  
For those who live, the fate is worse  
They will join and bear our curse. 

So, cry for mercy all you want,  
Your teary eyes do not me daunt.  
We're here now (your heart skips a beat) You will die and be my meat. 

Based on Christopher "Mack Daddy" Marlowe's, The Passionate Shepherd to His Love (1599)

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **The Passionate Reaver to his Meat**   
Series Name:   **Valentines from Villains**   
Author:   **Phaedra**   
Details:   **Series**  |  **PG-13**  |  **gen**  |  **0k**  |  **02/15/05**   
Characters:  Other \- Reavers   
Summary:  The Reavers Want You! To be their Valentine   
  



End file.
